creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Axlthekoopakid/Do They Ever Learn...?
Here's what I've been seeing, clear as sunshine, on the front page of the Wikia: "Sorry, we no longer accept spinoffs or fan sequels of existing pastas (i.e. Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, The Rake,BEN and such) to be directly uploaded to this wiki, unless you wrote the original story yourself. We are also no longer accepting Minecraft, Pokémon, or "haunted file/game" pastas." But, what do we keep seeing here roughly around 6-7 times per day? That's right! More unoriginality! I know sometimes I rant about some really stupid shit... I'm not gonna hesitate to admit it. I'm very blatant about about my own vices! Unlike some fuckers... Hell, I'll even link some of the stupid shit I said in the past. ---- =Wow, Moosejuice really doesn't like my Poem Pastas . .= January 17, 2013 by Axlthekoopakid I don't blame the guy, sometimes my poems don't make sense at times. In no way is this a hate-blog! I'm much more mature than that. ._. Still, I have a feeling the Juice doesn't like me that much... Read more > ---- =Umm...= September 22, 2012 by Axlthekoopakid God, I sure love it when one of my poems on this site gets put into the "Marked For Review" category, especially one that I had high expectations for its publishing. :'( Oh well, even though I've reviewed, edited, and revised it, I guess I'm still doing something wrong... The weird part is that sometimes the action is undone by another administrator, and I didn't even make any changes to the poem. 0.0 Thank you to whoever took "Marked For Review" out of "Soulless Stare: A Poem for BEN." Read more > ---- However, '''I have a hard-ass time getting over the fact that there are still idiots on here who think they already know the Site Rules without ever clicking the link, can't follow simple directions when they '''right in front of you, on your fucking computer screen, and/or think they will get away with it because sometimes, rarely, the admins miss their publishing, since it got buried so deep in the recent activity, you'd rather go digging for treasure, or just play Dig-Dug... That's not how it works, kiddies! This "it's only illegal if you get caught" mentality is plaguing our youth! I know, I sound kind of like someone who should be wearing a fucking tin foil hat, or something... but, I want you to look at the big picture. There are many cases in which ignorant, and idiotic behavior of an individual can be directly harmful to everything surrounding said individual. So please, kids. If you didn't see the Site Rules, or the home section of the Creepypasta Wiki, that's your fault, so pay more attention next time. If you think you could get away with it, you're a fucking moron. How can you get away with something that's obviously a (grammatically incorrect) demand for attention? What the fuck?! That's like having your friends gather around in a huge circle to watch you shoot a Guatemalan baby, then you get caught and arrested, so you beg the cops not to punsish you bacause "you wanted all your friends to see how cool, talented, and ballsy you are!" It's brutal! You kids are living, breathing, oxymorons! ... Emphasis on the "-moron..." Category:Blog posts